kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 August 2015
23:58:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:11 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:58:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:23 /me lays down* 23:59:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:48 i feel funny 00:00:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:12 how so Skar? 00:04:31 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:55 head is dizzy,feels like im gonna throw up,stomach feels empity 00:05:00 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:05:10 wolf back 00:05:51 Hmm, have you had anything to eat yet? 00:06:04 yeah 00:06:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:06:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:33 *hugs skar* i fond a bunny 00:17:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:17:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:10 yay cx 00:18:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:19:06 *puts skar in a box* 00:19:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:20:07 he gone 00:20:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:48 *gives skar a hug* 00:21:57 /me hugs back* 00:22:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:09 *pets her* good bunny 00:25:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:26:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:27:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:28:36 kuru what date well jj come back? 00:29:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:46 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:32:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:35 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:35:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:30 *pokes kuru with a stick* wolf think he dead skar 00:37:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:37:18 NO,first he must tell what i want to know,then you has my premisson to die 00:37:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:37:34 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:43 Auguts 18 2015 08 16